


I Belong to You

by FandomDivergentChildofAkyls



Series: New Moon [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Bearded Bucky Barnes, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Choking, Double Penetration, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Idiots in Love, Irish Steve Rogers, Miles Morales is a Little Shit, Mob Boss Bucky Barnes, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Romanian Bucky Barnes, Russian Bucky Barnes, Secret Relationship, Sleepovers, Smut, Someone help these two men ffs, Steve and Bucky being dads, Talia is officially done with life, Tattooed Bucky Barnes, Tattooed Steve Rogers, Teen Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Weddings, this is just chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls/pseuds/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls
Summary: | Part 3 of the New Moon series, Talia's story. |Seventeen-year-old Talia Pierce Rogers-Barnes and Miles Morales have been dating in secret for a while.Naturally, Steve and Bucky Pierce Rogers-Barnes go into dad panic mode once they find out. You're having none of it. Not to mention, there's a wedding going on. With your husbands going haywire and having to oversee the food for the upcoming wedding, it's beginning to piss you off.Will Talia manage to shake off her concerned and panicking fathers?Will Talia and Miles be able to show their relationship out in the open?Will you be able to finish the food for the upcoming wedding on time?And will someonepleasetake away Steve and Bucky's shotguns?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Miles Morales/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: New Moon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140434
Kudos: 16





	I Belong to You

**Author's Note:**

> | Hello everybody! I know, seems a little rash to post the sequel when I haven't finished the prequel, but I have issues, lol. I'm kinda in a creative rut atm, and the New Moon series has been a real lifesaver when I'm in these ruts, haha. Don't worry, I Belong to You will be a lot more light-hearted and less angst-filled than Satellite Heart, so no jerky Stucky in this one. I'm still in the process of writing out chapter 4, but the plotting for it is done. Hopefully I'll get it done by possibly this week if the TFATWS trailer doesn't take up my attention again, hahaha.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this new installment! Your continued support gives me all the love! Underlined is for Spanish and italics is for Russian, as per usual!
> 
> All spelling mistakes are my own, lol.

_"Shit, Bucky. I- oooh, fuck don't stop."_

A filthy moan filled the room, accompanied by two harsh grunts and hisses. Two wet, slick sounds echoed in the big room that you, Bucky, and Steve shared in the Romanoff-Barton home. Your bodies slick with sweat. Bucky and Steve's essence smeared all around your body, painting your skin white. Bucky twisted your nipple roughly with his flesh hand from where he was seated in your ass. A metal hand gripping your shoulder, he slid out, and slammed right back in, making you shriek and sob as you sank down on Steve's cock deeper. Not that you really needed to go that far, Steve was already balls deep in you. 

_"Take it easy, Buck."_ Steve snickered like the little shit that he was, before dipping his head down and his tongue swirled over your other nipple, his tongue swiping and sucking at the gold bar in your nipple. 

_"You had ass rights for the past two rounds, Stevie. I ain't stoppin' till her ass is just as full as her pussy."_ Bucky sniped back, pulling out and thrusting back in deeper. It made you gasp, even choke a little as his metal hand abandoned your shoulder and wrapped around the sides of your neck. Moans and grunts, and the sounds of pure filth filled the room as your boys pounded into you, curses in Ukrainian, Russian, and Romanian fell from your lips as your body relished in the fact that your boys were filling you, making you whole. Your insides had been painted with white, and it wasn't going to stop very soon. 

_"B-Both of you... are... fucking animals,"_ you managed to gasp out. Bucky snickered as his dick slid right back into your ass. So did Steve. His dick slipped out of your sloppering pussy, filled with yours, Bucky's, and his cum. A perfect mixture of all three of you. 

_"Ya hear that Buck? She's calling us animals."_ Steve snickered as his tongue licked a stripe up from the valley of your breasts to your collarbone. You whimpered into his shoulder as he thrusted into you. A gushing sound came when his dick slid back into your pussy lips. Bucky snickered into your shoulder as he thrusted back into your ass, filling you up to the brim with his cock. His flesh hand abandoned your nipple and grasped onto your hair, gripping the sweat-covered locks. 

_"How torturous of you, doll. After all we've done to regain your love and trust,"_ Bucky purred into your ear as his metal fingers squeezed the sides of your neck, just enough to stop the blood flow for a second. It made your head spin, but in a good way. God, you loved being choked by that damn metal arm. You loved it just as much as your boys loved the nipple piercings you had gotten when you were eighteen. 

It had taken the three of you a while to navigate the relationship between the three of you. A lot of sitdowns were had. After the rough, much-needed sex after Daisy and Grant's wedding all those ten years ago, things had been put in perspective. With Talia in your lives, Steve and Bucky made sure to work hard to be the best fathers they could be. Granted, it had been an uphill battle, especially when Talia had hit puberty, but they tried to be the best they could be towards their little girl. 

A noise came from you as they picked up their pace, the cries of pleasure filling the room as your walls tightened around Steve's cock, gripping him like a vice as he pounded you into your mercilessly, feeling your orgasm coming. You could taste the sweat of all three of you on Steve as you licked and bit down on his shoulder, making him curse as your legs shook, a sharp cry escaping your lips as you came around his dick. 

"Shit," Steve panted as he slid out of you, only to thrust back in a second later, his beard, covered with your cum scratching your neck, "you feel so good, doll. You feel us? Feel how good we're filling you up?" 

"Yes, yes, yes. It feels so good Steve,” you blabbed. You could feel every little vein, every little ridge of their cocks inside you, like the first time. You were beyond stuffed, and it felt good. Cries of pleasure rung from your lips as grunts came from Steve and Bucky, determined to fill you up again. Bucky’s beard was beginning to scratch your back, his facial hair that was covered with your cum leaving you feeling filthy. 

_“Shit- Jesus fucking christ- you’re so damn tight doll, squeezing my dick so damn good, fuck yes, turn your head, yes, just like that doll-”_ Bucky grunted, seeing you turn your head so you were facing Steve and Bucky, watching their facial expressions of pleasure turn more focused as they fucked you. More grunts and cries filled the room as Bucky's metal hand gripped the sides of your neck just a little bit tighter, and Steve swore loudly as he came inside you, filling you up with his cum. It made you moan into his shoulder. Bucky only took a few more sloppy thrusts before he was cumming deep in your ass, filling you up too.

You loved it, what could you say? You loved having sex with Steve and Bucky. Or just Steve. Or just Bucky. Either way, whenever the three of you got to touch each other, it was always good.

Ten years ago, you might’ve scoffed at the idea. _Getting back together with Steve and Bucky?_ That was like a dream for you then. It was like something out of your reach, something you couldn’t quite grasp. Your life had been Talia, and Talia only. You had fleeting thoughts of the mob bosses in the past, but you never imagined anything like this. The feeling of longing that you had suppressed for your baby girl’s sake. For so long, you had tried to dodge the question of Talia’s father. Or fathers, in this case. How could you try to explain to your baby girl that she had two fathers? The thought was laughable. Unheard of, really. 

A guttural moan let you snap out of your thoughts. Your head lolled back against the pillows on the side of your head. You were facing Steve, who was looking down at you. All lovemaking had stopped. Your boys looked down at you in concern. You could still feel them buried inside you, filling you up so good. 

“You alright doll?” Bucky asked, shifting over so he was spooning you on his side. Steve had shifted too, so he was spooning you too. 

“Just thinking.” 

And then you started crying. Weeping, sobbing. Everything in between. 

“I’m sorry,” you choked out. Fat, wet tears rolled down your face. God, you were such a fucking mess. 

Steve and Bucky both held you in their arms, Bucky was petting your hair as Steve wiped away your tears on your face. 

“The sex wasn’t bad, it was great, really fucking great I mean, fuck I’m not saying you two suck I just-” you rambled through your sobs, making Steve and Bucky chuckle. A chuckle slipped from you too. 

“That’s good doll, nice to know we don’t suck after all these years,” Steve snickered. You looked at him. 

“Steven!” You chastised him. Bucky howled with laughter, the mood beginning to lift. You expressed a groan, your head falling into the pillows. 

“God, I’m married to children. How are you men again?” You huffed. A shriek came from you as Steve pulled out of you, only to slam right back in. A low moan left you. Your eyes fluttered closed for a second. 

_“That’s how princess.”_ Steve’s low voice rumbled in your ear. Bucky chuckled deeply. 

_“Punk,”_ Bucky snickered. 

_“Jerk,”_ Steve clapped back. A loud knock came from the door. 

_“Are you done fucking in there?”_ Natasha shouted. 

_“Why, did you wanna see?”_ came your dry response. Steve and Bucky snorted. 

_“No. Have any of you seen Talia?”_ Natasha asked. You frowned, immediately getting up. You scrambled to get out of bed, slipping out of Bucky first, and then slipping out of Steve. Your husbands groaned at the loss. You kissed both of their cheeks in forgiveness. You managed to pick up Bucky’s red henley and Steve’s boxers, slipping them on. You ran to the door and opened it. On the other side showed a very skeptical Natasha Romanoff-Barton. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. 

“God, it smells in here,” she said as she made her way inside. The door closed behind her. Steve and Bucky covered their nether regions with the blanket. Natasha rolled her eyes. 

“Really Yasha? Really Steve? I’ve seen you in worse positions.” The redhead said. 

“I’m the only one who gets to see their dicks, Tasha.” You replied as you sat on the bed as Natasha joined you. She looked down at you, seeing your nipple piercings showing through Bucky’s henley. You shifted, feeling some of Bucky and Steve’s spend beginning to trickle down your legs and ass.

“You know, you never told me- so do you take them both at the same time? Or one by one?” Natasha questioned. 

“Natalia,” came Bucky’s annoyed response from the bed.

“Ain’t tellin’ ya shit, Tasha. That’s between me and my boys.” You responded. Natasha gave you a coy smirk. A swell of pride rumbled through Bucky and Steve when you called them your boys. Because they were. Simple as that. They were yours, and you were theirs. The rings on your hands proved that. It had been a private ceremony, with your father, Clint and Natasha, the Vision family along with Pietro, and Tony and Peter in attendance. Afterwards, the three of you had a bigger celebration with the Russian, Romanian, and Irish mobs. 

Two men and a woman got people talking. By now, everyone knew your history with the two mobsters. It wasn’t until someone had said something negative about you that Steve and Bucky took action.

And by taking said action, they killed and dismembered them. Bucky had pulled out their head and slammed it on the table that had been surrounding the collection of vodka bottles that the mobs had gotten a long time ago. They were practically generations old. Then Steve and Bucky stood on the counters, saying that you would be treated just as equally as a normal wife in a monogamous relationship, and if anyone objected to that, then Steve and Bucky would be more than happier to see to said objections. 

Nobody objected, so your relationship was in the clear. Steve’s hand darted into the nightstand near the bed and pulled out your phone, handing it over to you. Pulling up Talia’s contact, you dialed her number. The phone rang a few times. Then the line opened. 

_“Mom?”_

**_Somewhere on the streets of Brooklyn, a couple of hours earlier…_ **

“I’m telling you Talia- this project is going to murder me.” 

A laugh made him look at his companion. Talia Pierce Rogers-Barnes looked at Miles Morales with the blue eyes she had inherited from Steve Pierce Rogers-Barnes and her lips curled into a smile. 

The two of them had been walking to Miles’s house from school. To work on their science project together, since they had been assigned to be partners. 

Talia had known Miles all her life. After Jefferson Davis and Rio Morales were murdered when he was five, he had been taken in by his uncle, Aaron Davis. Aaron had been in service to the mob. More importantly, the Russian, Romanian, and Irish mobs. Aaron hadn’t wanted Miles to be involved with the mob at all. He hadn’t wanted Miles to be in the life he was in. But Miles had persisted. Now at age seventeen, he wasn’t quite at the bottom of the barrel anymore. But he wasn’t at the top, either. Somewhere in between. The biracial teenager held his girl’s hand as the two walked down the streets of New York together. 

“You’re being dramatic again, Miles. This project isn’t going to murder us,” Talia rolled her eyes. Miles only gave her a coy smile in return. Her cheeks colored. 

“You’re just as dramatic as my dads sometimes,” Talia said as she wrinkled her nose. Miles snickered. 

If Miles was going to admit it to himself, Steve and Bucky Pierce Rogers-Barnes scared him. Just a little bit. The tall, muscular, tattooed mob bosses were a force to be reckoned with. Talia was always with her dads or her mom, who was just as scary sometimes. Miles remembered hearing around the grapevine that during a poker game, you had pulled out a gun and shot a man that owed money to the mob point-blank in the head after they didn’t pay up. Then you had sat in between your boys, reshuffling the cards with a smile on your face. 

Between her dads and you, Miles was much more afraid of you. You had been Talia’s protector long before Steve and Bucky had joined the picture again. If you had said you would burn the world down for your daughter, Miles would believe you. One hundred percent. No doubt about that. 

“We’re going to the wedding together, right?’ 

Talia paused. 

She and Miles had been dating. For three years now, at least. In secret, of course. At first, it had been nice to sneak around. To share stolen kisses during events in secret rooms. Holding hands at school. Meeting up in their secret places together. All of these moments had been nice, but she hated lying to her fathers and her mother. Talia had wanted to tell her parents about Miles, but how would her fathers take it? Her grandfather pulled his shotgun out and shot in their general direction after he found out the three of you decided to make your chaotic relationship work again. Even though Alexander Pierce was much older now, Talia knew her grandfather could still shoot his shotgun in his sleep. All facts, on god, periodt. 

Since her parents had gotten back together and Talia was told what her dads really did and her mom had been secured a higher spot in her father’s company, Talia had attended a lot of mob organizations and parties. She had grown up with the mob community. They were a tight little community and only hung out with each other, to keep up with appearances. Her mother became like a beacon of hope to the girls in the mobs. Taught the younger girls and Talia how to fend for themselves. It was you who had taught her how to beat up a boy when she was ten. It was you who had told her, “when in doubt, kick them in their dick. That’s where it’ll hurt the most, baby.” She loved you. She loved her daddies very much. 

But this? How would she be able to tell her parents that she had a boyfriend? To the normal families, sure, Talia could just probably bring it up at the dinner table. Granted, Bucky and Steve might freak out a little, but nothing major.

But they weren’t a normal family. Bucky and Steve were the heads of the mobs, for god’s sake. Maybe if Sarah Rogers and Winnie and Geroge Barnes had still been alive, maybe they would’ve accepted it. Hell, even Ivan Romanoff might’ve accepted it too. Talia liked her other grandfather very much. He still smoked his cigars and drank his vodka. He would be coming to the wedding that was happening in a few days. Talia was excited. She would be helping out the other Romanoff women in the kitchen, making mici and pelmeni. 

“Baby.” the two of them moved out of the way due to the crowded street, sitting down on some random person’s little concrete barrier in their front garden. Talia looked at Miles. 

“I love you. I love you more than anything. Yeah, I’m a little bit scared of your fathers, your mom more,” Talia had snickered, and even Mies had cracked a smile, “but I don’t want to run around anymore. No more sneakin’ around, Princess. I wanna be official.” He said. Talia felt goosebumps erupting down her body when he called her that nickname in Spanish. 

“Fucking hell Miles, you know how I feel when you call me that,” Talia groaned in Spanish when she saw Miles’s little smirk. He chuckled as he kissed her. Talia only gave him a blissful smile when they parted. 

“It’s why I do it, Princess,” Miles replied cheekily. Talia giggled when the two of them got up. 

“Come on, that project isn’t going to be waiting for us.”

“Uncle Aaron! I’m home! I brought Talia with me!” Miles shouted when they got inside the Brooklyn Brownstone home. Aaron Davis peeked his head out from the staircase. He saw his nephew and his girlfriend entering the home, holding hands, smiling, and laughing. The mob member walked over to his leaders’ only daughter and hugged her.

Bucky, Steve, and you had discussed having more children after you had joined the mob life. Then the three of you had agreed on no more children, because honestly, Talia was enough. Sure, growing up Talia might’ve been a little jealous that she didn’t have a younger brother or a sister, but the mobs were so interconnected that everyone was practically family. There was no need for someone else to take away her spotlight as the cutest child in the family. Nope. Nada. 

“You’re always welcome here, Talia. I’ll make some snacks for you two. Actually, I think we have some leftover curry and tamales from yesterday, does that sound good?” Aaron asked as he walked into the kitchen. Talia grinned. 

“That sounds great Aaron.” She replied. Aaron chuckled. 

“C’mon, that project isn’t going to wait for us,” Miles said, nudging her upstairs. Talia only looked at her boyfriend with an amused look in her eyes. 

“I thought you didn’t want to work on the project,” she teased him as the two walked upstairs. 

“Change of heart, princess. The faster we get that project done, the faster I get to eat.” came Miles’s response. 

“Don’t forget Miles, we’re going to the venue tonight for the wedding preparations,” Aaron shouted from down the stairs. The door slammed closed. He sighed. 

Teenagers these days.

Miles and Talia had been two hours into their project, plates of food that had been eaten surrounding them when Talia’s phone rang. Scrambling to get it, she saw your ID flashing over the screen. 

_“Oh shit,”_ Talia gasped, _“Oh no- I forgot to tell my parents I was staying at your house for the project today! Shit, shit, shit! The wedding preparations tonight, fuck!”_

She answered the phone. 

_“Mom?”_

_“Talia sweetie, where are you? We’re going to the venue tonight, remember?”_ she heard your voice on the other line. 

_“Yeah, mama. I remember. I’m at a friend’s house. Sorry, we were working on a project together.”_ Talia replied apologetically as she got her stuff, mouthing to Miles that she was so sorry. Miles got off his bed.

 _“Is it a boy?”_ She heard Steve say. Miles even heard it too. His sleeves had rolled up, revealing the tattoos he had gotten over the past few years. For now, due to school, he hadn’t gotten neck tattoos, only getting them on his arms and chest, as well as his back. Talia would be lying if she didn’t want to run her tongue over them sometimes. Her boyfriend made her leak like a fucking faucet sometimes. 

_“No daddy. Just a friend.”_ Talia replied, looking at Miles with a sorry expression on her face. 

“Give me the phone,”  he mouthed to her. 

“No,”  Talia mouthed back. 

_“... Come home soon, alright babydoll? We need you there, too,”_ Bucky said. 

_“Yes, daddy. I’m coming home right now. Uh-huh. Yeah, yeah. Yup. Okay. I love you. Yes, I’ll help you with the food, mommy. Yeah. Yup. Okay, thanks- bye.”_ Talia hung up. She moaned when Miles grabbed her face and kissed her hungrily. She responded in kind, her arms wrapping around his neck like it was second nature to her. She gasped when he started putting hungry kisses down her neck, a hand pulling her shirt down, exposing more of her neck to him as he kissed down lower.

“We gotta tell your folks, Lia,” Miles said through hungry kisses, “no more running around, baby. I wanna make us official, princess. I ain’t scared of your dads that much.” His hands abandoned their spots on her neck and shirt, and one of his hands found the waistband of her jeans, popping the button and pulling her zipper down, his hand sinking into her cotton panties, slipping three fingers in her. Talia moaned, riding his fingers roughly. 

“That’s it Lia, shit, c'mon, want you to cum all over my fingers.” Miles’s breath tickled against her neck as Talia whimpered, sinking down onto his fingers quicker. The two of them heard wet noises and the sounds of their hungry kisses filling his room. 

And then her phone started ringing again. Miles broke their kiss to hiss in her ear again. 

“Almost there baby, almost there. You’re clamping down on my fingers, yeah, that’s it. A little more baby, a little more. Oh shit,” Miles groaned, feeling her walls clamping down on her fingers. Talia cried out when she came, coming around his fingers. She picked up her phone again, answering the call on the fifth ring. 

_“Talia? Are you coming home? What’s going on?”_ She heard your panicked voice on the other line. 

_“Yeah mama, I’m coming home! Sorry, I had to do some finishing touches on the project! I’m coming home right now!”_ Talia yelped. Miles helped her dress as he sucked on his fingers with a smirk. Her cheeks flushed. 

_“Okay, yeah. Yes. I’ll be home now, I promise.”_ Talia spoke hurriedly. She ended the call afterwards and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss before grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. The two of them ran downstairs. 

“Thanks for the food, Aaron. I’ll see you two later.” Talia thanked him as she yanked the door open and ran out of the Davis household. Aaron looked over at his nephew who closed the door. 

“You know, I heard that in there.” 

“Come on Uncle Aaron, let me have some fun!” 

“Just make sure you use protection next time.” 

“Uncle Aaron!”

  
  


“Talia! There you are!” The brunette heard a voice yell. Gwen Stacy, one of Talia’s best friends was working in the kitchens too. The blonde girl had gotten a haircut. Now, she had shorter hair and it fell into her face. But, since she was helping out cook, the blonde-haired teenager had her hair clipped back. 

“Gwen! Oh my god!” Talia squealed as she ran over, the two of them sharing a hug.

“Is he…” Talia trailed off quietly. Gwen grinned. 

“In the kitchen, sister. C’mon, you got your hair all tied up, let’s go.” Talia waved off her fathers as Gwen dragged her into the kitchen. Talia could hear scattered Romanian and Russian as she ran through the doors. She said hello to women alike and spotted Miles at the cooler, helping bring stuff in. Her heart warmed when she saw that he was simply just wearing a black tank top that revealed his arms, and not to mention, the tattoos on his arms, with skinny jeans that clung to his thighs. Miles had bulked up since joining the mob as a young child. Especially during puberty. He had grown a foot taller than Talia, being muscular almost everywhere. Knowing Spanish, English, Russian, and Romanian, paired with his form? Miles Morales was practically a fucking wet dream at this point to everyone his and Talia’s age. 

But Miles was hers. She was his. She got all that to herself. And goddamn, if she didn’t feel smug about it. 

“Hey, snap out of it. Your mom’s coming.” 

“Shit’s she’s coming?” Talia hissed in worry. The doors opened. Dressed similarly to her short-sleeved sweater and sweatpants wearing daughter, but with her hair tied up in a high bun, you walked in. 

Your home fridge had been filled. So had Wanda’s. And Daisy’s.

God, Daisy's and Grant’s wedding felt like just yesterday. Seeing Talia and Gwen standing there together made you see a seven-year-old Talia that had been running through the kitchens. Now she was seventeen, almost a woman. It made you proud. 

“Come on girls, go get started on the pelmeni." You smiled at them as they nodded and scrambled to help a Romanoff and Barnes women in the corner. Everything was going well. With all the women working in the kitchen, you could help out with bringing more stuff in. You left the kitchen to head outside as someone else walked in. 

Eugene “Flash” Thompson was bored. Simply put. The blonde-haired teenager had been on probation. He had been in juvie for the past few months due to an “accident” involving his two cousins. His parents had enough and sent him to juvie, just to make sure he learned his lesson. 

Oh, he learned his lesson alright. Now he was back with a vengeance. His parents had sent him to the greatest city in the world, due to the upcoming wedding between Bucky’s niece, Winnie, and her fiancée, Mark. Mark would be marrying into the mob. He was easy to train. Talia had grown up with Winnie. She was only a couple of years older than Talia. 

Thompson had come and was staying with his aunt, Lea Thompson. A poster boy because his parents couldn’t make it to the wedding, due to business. 

He hated it. He wasn’t even allowed to go into the kitchen. When he had walked into the building, he had been surrounded by Russian and Romanian girls who were giving out food and water to the men who were sitting at the tables. He had even seen Bucky, James, Winter, Yasha- whatever the hell the Russian and Romanian mafia boss was going by now, with his husband, Steve, Captain, Steven, whatever the fuck the Irish mafia boss was going by too, in front of the big room with the other members of the mob together, in a deep discussion, the smells of cigar and vodka filling the room.

He wasn’t going anywhere near those psychopaths. Nope. Not in a million years. 

Thompson had snuck into the kitchen just as you were leaving. He caught a glimpse of your Cartier watch on your wrist. There were Russian and Romanian women and girls running all around him, scattered Russian and Romanian ringing in his ears. He didn’t understand the language. He didn’t care, either. 

He had been walking through, seeing a girl turn to her friend and hissed something in Romanian he didn’t understand. And then his gaze fell to the girl in the corner. 

She had been dressed similarly to you, with a short-sleeved sweater and sweatpants. But her chestnut hair had been tied back into a ponytail. She appeared to be in a deep discussion with the blonde-haired girl and she moved the pot to the counter as the blonde-haired girl vanished through the backdoor. Then he saw her slip what looked to be a bracelet into her pants. 

The bracelet had been a gift from Miles. For their two year anniversary. It was a small, dainty silver charmed bracelet. Simple. Not too expensive. When she pulled out a spatula for the pelmeni, Thompson made his move. Talia had been stirring the pelmeni filling for the wrappers when she felt a hand cupping underneath her tits. A place that only Miles could touch.

Her brain screamed. Sirens rang loudly in her head as she screamed. 

And then Talia turned around and bitch slapped him as hard as she could. Her slap had been so loud that Thompson was sent back a bit. Talia screamed when his fist made contact with her face, her nose broken with blood running down her face. Anger was running through her. She was a Pierce Rogers-Barnes! She was the only daughter of Bucky and Steve Pierce Rogers-Barnes, for fucks sake! How dare this fucking gremlin touch her? Talia was not raised to take any bullshit from men. 

“What the fuck are you doing?’ 

Miles. 

Oh, thank fucking god. On her grandmother's grave, hand on the bible, truth be told, Talia never loved her boyfriend more than in this moment. Miles made his way over, storming over to Thomspon and his girlfriend. Thompson tried fleeing for the doors. 

But Miles was faster. Stronger. When Miles aimed his punch at Thomspon, he shouted. Talia almost screamed when his blow landed. She saw Miles break his nose and saw blood. She even heard the bones crack. 

Miles was filled with rage. He had forgotten the other dude’s name. Something Thompson? He couldn’t remember. 

Miles landed another punch on Thompson’s face, and Thompson tried pulling his face away, tried to break free. It was almost laughable. Miles yanked him back by his arm and yeeted his face into the stove. Luckily, or sadly in Thompson’s case, it wasn’t an induction stove. 

Nope. 

It was a regular charcoal stovetop. So when Miles yeeted his face in, Thompson howled in pain. Trembling with pure anger, Miles walked over, murder burning in his eyes. A dark hand grabbed the cast iron pan that was hanging on the ceiling. 

Was he possibly going to be on probation after this?

Probably. 

Did he care? 

Nope.

Not at all.

Thompson was going to pay for inappropriately groping his girlfriend.

Panicked screams and yells came from the other girls and women as some scrambled outside, screaming, no, yelling for her fathers and you. Shouts came from outside the kitchen as familiar faces came in. 

Peter Parker. He had grown from the fifteen-year-old boy. He was a man now. At the age of twenty-five-years-old, he had risen up the ranks of the mob. Tattoos decorated his neck, arms, back, and hands. He was even dating a woman named Annabeth, who was five years younger than him. But he didn’t care about the age gap. Nope. Not at all. 

Aaron had come in too, yanking Miles back. 

“Miles! What the hell are you doing?” Aaron shouted. Bucky and Steve rushed in, along with you. You watched the scene in front of you, seeing your daughter’s nose bleeding, and Thompson groaning as he held his face. You could see blood running down his face too. Then you saw the grip that Miles had on the iron skillet. Your husbands, along with Aaron and Peter, kept Miles in check. Peter had swiped away the skillet from the teen. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know she was your daughter! I didn’t know he was fucking her! I didn’t mean it, I swear!” Thompson screamed. 

It was beginning to click in your head as Miles struggled as the four men tried keeping him in check. 

**_I’m at a friend’s house._ **

**_We were just working on a project together._ **

**_Is it a boy?_ **

**_No daddy. Just a friend._ **

“What the fuck does that have to do with anything? Don’t grope women without their consent, you fucking asshole! Keep your fucking hands to yourself! I swear to god, the next time I see you I’m ripping you apart with my bare hands! Don’t grope my girlfriend, you bitch!” Miles shouted back, struggling to break free. 

Bucky and Steve froze. Their grips on Miles forgotten. 

Peter stopped. Aaron froze. Whispers and mutters filled the room. Some in English. Some in Russian. Some in Romanian. 

For your husbands, it seemed that it had clicked for them too. 

“What did you just call our daughter?” Bucky said slowly, looking at Miles. But, due to no protection from the four men, he broke free and yanked the skillet out of a surprised Peter’s hands and marched over and whacked Thompson straight in the face. Miles watched as he fell back onto the floor with a harsh thud, a satisfied look on his face.

Bucky and Steve were gobsmacked. They looked like someone had slapped them in the face. 

Quietly, you spoke. 

_“Talia? Is that true? Are you and Miles dating?”_ You asked softly. Talia burst out sobbing. Peter had snapped out of it and quickly grabbed Miles, and yelled for Aaron to apprehend the goddamn skillet from his nephew. Miles shouted and struggled. You only ran up to your daughter and embraced her as her sobs filled the room. Blood smeared on your sweater, but you didn’t care. You held her like she was seven years old again after she had fallen and scraped her knee. 

Talia crying reminded you of yourself. It was your reaction when your father had told you about the Ukrainian mob all those years ago. 

_“Mommy,”_ Talia sobbed in your shoulder. 

_“Shh. It’s okay, Lucky. I’m not mad at you. Shhh. It’s okay.”_ Your gaze turned to your still surprised husbands. 

And then the recognition flashed over your face when you looked at Thompson. Still holding your daughter, you addressed the room. Looking the part of a mafia boss's wife. 

“I want Harrison and Lauren Thompson on the phone. Get them a flight here by tomorrow stat. Now!” 

At your yell and harsh tone, some of the girls scrambled out. The shuffling of the doors opening was heard. Talia was still a mess in your arms. 

You were really wishing you had stayed in bed with Steve and Bucky. 

This was just causing more and more problems. 

This was why you didn’t want to have any more children.

If any of your future children had turned out like Thompson, you were jumping off the Empire State Building. 

“Doll,” Steve said, but you gave him a look that shut him up in his tracks. You looked at Aaron. 

Later. You’d deal with Thompson later. 

“You, you, you, and you-” You pointed at Aaron, Steve, Bucky, and Peter, “go upstairs and wait in my office. Aaron, take your nephew with you. I’ll soak that skillet in bleach before I come up there. I don’t want any blood on it. James, Steven, I swear on my mother’s grave if you hurt Miles, I will have your goddamn heads on a spike.” 

Not that they were calling what you said a bluff. No. They knew you were a hundred percent serious. They weren’t going to invoke your wrath. Nope. They really wanted their dicks to be connected to their bodies today. 

Gently walking Talia over to Miles, Bucky and Steve watched as Miles held his crying girlfriend in his arms. He even took a napkin from the counter and gently wiped her blood, plugging it so the blood could stop. Then he kissed her forehead. The skillet was handed over by Aaron.

Ah, young love. 

The sound of heels coming in front of Thompson was heard. He looked at you. Having a death grip on the skillet that Miles used to whack him in the face, you looked deadly murderous. 

“And you. Get your ungrateful ass up to my office. If you try to put another hand on my daughter, I will personally kill you myself. Now get.”


End file.
